Problem: A point has rectangular coordinates $(x,y,z)$ and spherical coordinates $\left(2, \frac{8 \pi}{7}, \frac{2 \pi}{9} \right).$  Find the spherical coordinates of the point with rectangular coordinates $(x,y,-z).$  Enter your answer in the form $(\rho,\theta,\phi),$ where $\rho > 0,$ $0 \le \theta < 2 \pi,$ and $0 \le \phi \le \pi.$
We have that
\begin{align*}
x &= \rho \sin \frac{2 \pi}{9} \cos \frac{8 \pi}{7}, \\
y &= \rho \sin \frac{2 \pi}{9} \sin \frac{8 \pi}{7}, \\
z &= \rho \cos \frac{2 \pi}{9}.
\end{align*}We want to negate the $z$-coordinate.  We can accomplish this by replacing $\frac{2 \pi}{9}$ with $\pi - \frac{2 \pi}{9} = \frac{7 \pi}{9}$:
\begin{align*}
\rho \sin \frac{7 \pi}{9} \cos \frac{8 \pi}{7} &= \rho \sin \frac{2 \pi}{9} \cos \frac{8 \pi}{7} = x, \\
\rho \sin \frac{7 \pi}{9} \sin \frac{8 \pi}{7} &= \rho \sin \frac{2 \pi}{9} \sin \frac{8 \pi}{7} = y, \\
\rho \cos \frac{7 \pi}{9} &= -\rho \cos \frac{2 \pi}{9} = -z.
\end{align*}Thus, the spherical coordinates of $(x,y,z)$ are $\boxed{\left( 2, \frac{8 \pi}{7}, \frac{7 \pi}{9} \right)}.$